DP032
| ja_op=Together | ja_ed=君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜 (PopUp.Version) | olmteam=Team Iguchi | scenario=十川誠志 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=山田浩之 | directorn=1 | director=山田浩之 | artn=1 | art=夏目久仁彦 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=DP031-DP040 | footnotes=* }} An Angry Combeenation! (Japanese: 琥珀の城のビークイン！ of the Amber Castle!) is the 32nd episode of the , and the 498th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on May 3, 2007 and in the United States on October 13, 2007. Blurb After several adventures, Ash, his friends, and Cheryl the treasure hunter are finally closing in on the elusive Amber Castle. They've spotted their first Combee Walls, clusters of Combee that surely indicate the Amber Castle and its trove of Enchanted Honey can't be far away. Cheryl's Mothim uses its keen sense of smell to lead everyone towards the scent of honey, and soon they're deep in a series of tunnels. But Team Rocket has found the tunnels too, and when they start digging for honey, the Combee become angry at all the intruders, including our heroes! Cheryl's Mothim uses Supersonic to confuse the Combee, letting our heroes ignored Team Rocket and continue the search for the Enchanted Honey. They find themselves in front of the biggest Combee yet, and pass through to discover the Amber Castle behind it. This glimmering golden structure has a Vespiquen living at its center, and Cheryl apologizes to it for the intrusion. Just as Cheryl asks Vespiquen for the gift of honey, Team Rocket bursts into the Castle and nearly wrecks it in their attempt to raid the Enchanted Honey. While Ash and his friends rush to repair the damage, Vespiquen and Cheryl's Mothim deal with Team Rocket, sending them flying before they can do any more damage. After some repairs, the Amber Castle is safe, and Cheryl receives a gift of Enchanted Honey for helping Vespiquen and the Combee. It's time for this treasure hunter to be on her way, and Ash and his friends are also eager to head for their next destination: Eterna City, where Ash's next Gym battle awaits! Plot The episode begins with a recap of and ' journey with Cheryl. They chase after , which is flying after a , which scans on her Pokédex. Meanwhile are leaning against a tree. wants to keep going, but Jessie and James are too tired. Meowth tries to drag them, but isn't strong enough. The group come across a large flower. When Mothim tries to land on it, a Combee flies away from it. They quickly lose sight of it. They decide to follow the Pomeg flowers. Meowth has managed to get Jessie and James walking, if only with their eyes closed as if sleep walking. Jessie comments that they could be walking off a cliff and they wouldn't know. James agrees to this, saying that "it would be just like in those goofy cartoons". Meowth says that it's more likely to happen now that they have said it, which the others laugh off, when Meowth (who is looking backwards at them) almost walks off a cliff. Jessie and James admit that Meowth was right, and they are about to walk the other way when the cliff crumbles, making them fall into water. Back with the group, Mothim spots something and suddenly a large Combee wall flies out of a bush. The group give chase. They end up near a waterfall with many Combee walls around. Mothim flies off towards the waterfall, and then excitedly follows across some rocks. The group notice a cave behind the waterfall, and decide that the Amber Castle must be there. Team Rocket then come out from underneath a rock, deciding to follow them. Pikachu and Mothim beckon down one of the cave's passages. Pikachu sniffs the air, and mentions that Pikachu must be able to smell the honey. Pikachu and Mothim then race off down the tunnel. The group follow. In the darkest depths of the cave, the group can't decide which way to go. Pikachu calls out to them and the group comes across a large room going down, with blue light coming from it. They walk down the spiral path around the edge of the room. Suddenly Mothim flies into a tunnel in the wall, and Pikachu worriedly runs after him. The group start to follow, but lose them. Ash tries to run after them, but Brock stops him, reminding him that they need to stay together. They pick a path and follow it, only to reach a dead end. Team Rocket have got themselves lost and are resting. James asks how an Amber Castle could be hidden down in the caves, but Meowth replies that he has been smelling Honey since they entered the cave. He then gives them a motivational speech, making them start digging. A dark silhouette with red eyes blocks the end of a tunnel and it hisses. Back with the group, they are wondering whether they had been that way before, with Cheryl commenting that it all looks the same. Suddenly Mothim and Pikachu appear in front of them and happily greet them. Pikachu then looks worried, as a large group of angry Combee fly past. They decide to follow and find Team Rocket and their holes. The silhouette hisses again and the Combee angrily surround Team Rocket. Brock comments that their digging must have made the Combee angry. Team Rocket call out and . Cacnea uses and Seviper uses to attack the Combee. The silhouette hisses again, and the Combee counter with . Cheryl tells Mothim to use to stop the attacks, and Dawn sends out , which uses , washing Team Rocket away. The group then try another path. They are following another path when it suddenly gets very dark. Mothim seems excited, so they keep going, but Ash walks into a wall, which seems to be moving. They realize that it is a giant Combee wall, and the Combee start attacking them. Mothim uses Supersonic and the wall crumbles, revealing the Amber Castle. They enter the Castle to find honey flowing everywhere. The silhouette is revealed to be a , which Dawn scans on her Pokédex. Cheryl walks up to the Vespiquen to ask for some enchanted honey and is immediately surrounded by angry Combee. She apologizes for forcing her way into the Amber Castle, saying that her dream was to find it. Suddenly Team Rocket break through the roof of the castle and perform their motto. They say they are going to steal all the enchanted honey, before sending out Seviper, Cacnea and and telling them to use Poison Tail, Pin Missile and respectively. Ash initially starts to battle, but Brock stops him, saying that if they battle here they will destroy the castle. Vespiquen counters with Attack Order, but when the attacks stop the castle starts to crack. The honey starts to leak, so Team Rocket start loading buckets with honey. Dawn sends out , which uses to seal the cracks in the walls. Brock points out that it is only a temporary fix, as the ice will quickly melt. The Combee fly down until they are just above the honey. The group decide to fix the walls and Brock sends out and to help. They begin to pile up rocks to cover the cracks. Dawn then sends out , which uses to confuse Team Rocket's Pokémon. The ice starts to melt, so Team Rocket decide to leave, but are stopped by Mothim's Supersonic, surrounded by Combee and attacked with Attack Order. Meowth quickly pills out an umbrella, which Team Rocket hide behind. However Vespiquen uses , sending Team Rocket blasting off through several floors of the cave. The Combee have calmed down, and they start using the honey to seal the cracks in the walls. Brock thanks his Pokémon. Vespiquen then flies up and hands Cheryl a jar of enchanted honey. Cheryl thanks Vespiquen and then gives everyone a taste of the enchanted honey. Everyone likes it, except Croagunk. That evening the group walk to a clearing in the forest when Brock starts to flirt with Cheryl. However she spots a , and runs off, claiming her grandfather told her that if she saw a Beedrill she should travel alone. As the group head off for Eterna City, Team Rocket are running through the forest chased by a large swarm of Pokémon, as their clothes were covered in the enchanted honey when they blast off. Major events * Cheryl finds the Honey she was searching for, and leaves the group. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Cheryl Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple) * (debut) * * (×2) * (×2) * (×3) Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: ** Pokémon senryū: ニャルマーは　しっぽくるくる　にゃるまってる Nyarumā wa, shippo kurukuru, nyaru matteru "As for Glameow, spinning tail, winding." * Music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Jirachi: Wish Maker are used as background music. * of Sinnoh Now narrates the next episode preview. * When Meowth makes the comment that he can smell honey and that he has a nose, this (along with Got Miltank?) contradicts many episodes, including Pokémon Scent-sation! and A Secret Sphere of Influence! where he, Jessie and James say he doesn't have a nose. * Meowth breaks the fourth wall in this episode. * Combee appeared to be able to use whereas in the , they cannot. (There is a chance, however, that this was just using .) * Jessie's Wobbuffet doesn't appear in this episode. Errors * Similar to the error made in the previous episode with Gardenia's mantle, Jessie's undershirt is animated with skin color, making it seem as if she has no undershirt. This happens just after Team Rocket crashed into the Amber Castle. DP032 error.png|Jessie's missing undershirt Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= & |ko= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |th= }} 032 Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume de:Wer den Honig liebt... es:EP501 fr:DP032 it:DP032 ja:DP編第32話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第32集